unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
Syria (chapter)
Syria is the fourth Co-op Adventure mission that appears in Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception. The three playable characters are Nathan Drake, Victor Sullivan and Elena Fisher. Overview The mission begins with a cutscene of the trio climbing the citadel (Krak des Chevaliers) in Homs, Syria where they can clearly see a tower in which was featured in the single-player. Nathan Drake says that they have to find out how and where to use the Cipher disk, and guesses that it's around that tower. A Helicopter can be seen flying around it, and Victor Sullivan says that Nate always "stir up the hornet's nest". Players will have to go down the tower through a hole in the ground, or down a flight of stairs to reach the lowest level of the tower, where two more enemies with Riot Shields are encountered. Players can kill them by throwing a grenade or by melee when their backs are exposed. After all four enemies are dead the game will give a checkpoint and players will have to group in a red circle to proceed to the next area. will be featured in the cutscene if players are wearing them.]] The three of them open a door and Nate says that "If we can find a shortcut throught the courtyards - might save us some time". After this video, players will have to go down stairs, and will find themselves in an open area of the citadel. Following a firefight a checkpoint will be displayed. The trio try to open another door, but it is locked and more enemies appear. In this section, some enemies that are wearing a white t-shirt can grab you just like Tetram in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. After you kill all the enemies, a Helicopter will drop a Kickback Boss armored with the Mega Bomb along with two normal soldiers that push some pillars opening a path to the tower. When all three are killed, a checkpoint will show up, requiring the player to jump up the pillars and to go into the red circle again. A video begins showing the trio opening a large, wooden door. Two helicopters appear behind them and they frantically get underneath the door, closing it behind them. The helicopters blast the door, however, and the trio are sent flying forward and through the wooden panelled floor, ending up in a sewer-like area. After climbing out and into the main courtyard of the Syrian castle, Nate discovers something in the floor that causes four pillars to open up from the ground. In order to move on, four idols must be placed on the pillars. Three are gained by getting them from underneath stone statues, and the last by defeating a Brute. The Brute wields a PAK-80 that can be picked up by the player after he is killed. A kickback boss also appears during this part of the mission. After the four idols are in place, the three heroes scale the tower, defeating enemies on the way up to it. Once the trio reach the top of the tower, they approach their prize. Unfortunately for them, the two helicopters reappear and they must destroy them by using RPG-7s. After the players destroy the two Helicopters and kill all the enemies, the last checkpoint of the mission shows up and a video starts, showing the trio obtaining half of the Janus head. Weapons Available Power Weapon Locations *Mag-5: Located on the floor after you jump through the hole behind one of the iron walls at the start of the chapter *Dragon Sniper and RPG-7: After the first checkpiont laying next to each other by the high wall where the enemies jump down *M32-Hammer: After the 2nd checkpiont to the left of your starting position outside of the building on a piece of cover Category:Uncharted 3 co-op adventure missions